Behind the Smash
by ThraeNavnik
Summary: Mega Man and Elec Man are both excited for the new Smash Bros tournament after receiving the letter requesting them to join, but how will they take to living among the heroes and villains of worlds they know almost nothing about?
1. Elec Man makes a friend

**Hello everyone and welcome to the fanfic! This fic will mostly focus around Elec Man and Mega Man, however other characters may jump in and steal the spotlight.**

 **First off I would like to say I have not played all the games the smashers are from so I sincerely apologize if they are out of character or if I get details wrong. Smash 4 is also the first and only smash bros game I've played, but I am willing to have other characters from older games appear as guests for a short time. Assist trophy characters, stage hazards, and others will also have a spot in the story.**

 **Second; there will be pairings. I'll let you figure them out as the story goes on. (Sometimes I might even poke fun of some of the popular ships that I see flying around and hint at a few silly pairings of my own) I won't focus too heavily on them though.**

 **Third; there's going to be a few of my own things added into here mostly regarding the stages and Stage Hazards.**

 **And finally; I am open to suggestions! Feel free to send in some ideas!**

 **With that big old text wall done and over with, let's get this story started!**

"Are you sure you've packed everything you'll need?"

" _Yes_ , I'm absolutely sure. You don't need to keep asking me every five seconds."

"As your big brother it's my job to look out for you."

"I'm _older_ than you!" Elec Man chuckled as Rock glared up at him. He turned away with a huff, pouting for a moment.

Rock, of course, was more than excited to be in the fourth Smash Tournament and when everyone first found out they all were happy for him. Everyone was surprised when he was invited; they didn't know anyone even knew about them. They were even more surprised when Elec Man was chosen to be an assist trophy(and even jealous in some cases). Elec Man didn't like the idea at first; after all as the leader of the Light Robots and one of Dr. Light's greatest creations he needed to make sure his family didn't cause any trouble, but he soon was growing more and more excited himself(not that he'd admit of course). He was looking forward to meeting the heroes of other worlds, but the concern for his family was still there in the back of his mind.

He tried to ignore his own worry and ruffled Rock's dark brown hair, smiling. Yes, it was true Rock was built before him, but Rock's AI was like that of a child's while Elec Man's was closer to a young adult's. It wasn't uncommon for people to mistake Elec Man for being older, especially if they were from out of town.

The two turned their attention back to the train tracks as they heard the whistle of a train getting closer and closer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rock grin.

Rock's robot companion Rush barked happily, his stubby tail wagging rapidly as he hopped about. Beat, a gift from Dr. Cossack after Rock helped him when Wily was blackmailing him after kidnapping his daughter Kalinka, flew around, chirping loudly.

The Smash Train slowed to a stop and let out one last whistle. Elec Man could see a few of the smashers peering out of the windows. Judging from how few there were he figured they must have been one of the first stops. At least this would give him a better chance to figure out the strengths and weaknesses of his future opponents.

"I'll be in the Assist Trophy car." He said to Rock. "Behave yourself. I'll meet up with you once we get to the mansion."

"I will." Rock replied. "See you then!" He grabbed his bags and hurried to the Smasher Car, Beat, Rush and Tango right behind him. Elec Man smiled and headed to the Assist Trophy Car. He sat down on one of the seats, gazing around at the other Assist Trophies. He saw a lot of strange creatures scattered around, chatting in a language he couldn't understand. Many of them resembled animals from his world with a few differences. One of them looked to be a small goat with a coat of leaves instead of fur and another looked like a cross between a rabbit and fox with a fluffy tail, short legs, long ears, and a thick ring of cream colored fluff surrounding its neck.

"De!" He looked down as one of the little creatures hopped onto the seat and stared up at him with round black eyes. It was a dark orange gerbil-like creature with big rounded black ears and dark orange cheeks with whiskers that resembled antennas Its tail was long and thin with a tuft of fur at the end that looked like a star. Running down it's back and to its tail was a black spot. It's belly and the inside of it's ears were a pale creamy yellow. It was tiny; no bigger than eight inches.

"Hello there." Elec Man greeted. He was never a huge fan of rodents; he saw them as a pest as at least one had chewed through a wire at the power plant and knocked out the power for over half the city after he had been activated. Of course Elec Man had to dispose of what was left of it and had to help repair the wires. He didn't mind them much outside of his workplace or home, but he still avoided them when possible.

The little creature scampered over to him and hopped up onto his leg. Elec Man reminded himself that it was a creature from another world and far less likely to be a pest like any rodent from his world. He gave it a gentle pat on the head, careful not to put too much pressure in fear he might hurt it. The little creature let out what sounded to be a happy squeak.

"I've never seen a dedenne warm up to someone that quickly." Elec Man glanced over to see who was speaking. He was startled to find it was a dog. She was sitting and wearing clothes like any human he had met but was still covered in fur and had a dog-like face. He was pretty sure she had a tail as well but he couldn't tell from where he was sitting. He was so surprised he almost didn't hear her when she spoke again. "It took me several stops before I finally got it to come near me and I had to bribe it with food."

"Maybe it's because he uses electrical attacks." A boy with blond hair and glasses suggested. "After all, dedenne use electrical signals to speak to one another. Elec Man turned his attention back to the little creature. So it was an electric user as well. He decided to send a small signal to it, nothing complicated just a simple 'hello'. The dedenne's whiskers twitched and it tilted its head in a manner that Elec Man found quite cute. It sent back the same signal to him.

The electrical signals were basically a form of Morse Code. He had learned how to use them not too long after he had been activated. It was a law for all industrial robots like himself to know sign language and Morse Code in case they ever came across someone who communicated by using either. They were useful ways of communicating with teammates on the battlefield, but he enjoyed sending his siblings codes every now and then just for fun.

"So what universe is it from?" He asked the boy. He seemed to know a lot about the little creature so he guessed it might be from his world. Or the boy was just very smart.

"They're from the pokemon universe." The boy replied. "Pokemon don't come out of assist trophies, however, they come from Poke-Balls. It's been around since the first tournament. The pokemon are pretty friendly and categorized into eighteen types. They're also highly intelligent; able to understand humans and some have even learned to talk themselves. That little creature is a Dedenne. It's a fairy and electric type."

"You know a lot about them." The dog said. "Are you from their world?"

"Oh, no, I'm from Ness' world." The boy smiled. "But I've done research on all the smashers and trophies. I know you're Isabelle and he's Elec Man, a robot created to help manage a power plant." He looked over at Elec Man.

They all turned to the door as another Assist Trophy walked in. Elec Man didn't think she looked like much of a challenge, but he had learned long ago not to judge someone from their looks. He had learned that after being defeated by Rock after Wily had stolen him and his brothers and reprogrammed them for his first attempt at world domination. He'd admit he was careless during that fight. He didn't take Rock seriously at all because he looked like a child. He was snapped out of his thoughts as the girl sat beside him.

"Hi there." She greeted with a smile. He nodded a greeting to her. The dedenne clawed its way up Elec Man's shoulder and huddled close to his neck, sending off rapid little one word signals. They were coming so fast Elec Man was having trouble understanding them, but he did catch the words 'warm' and 'friend' several times.

"You're Phosphora, right?" He heard the boy ask. "One of the commanding officers in the Forces of Nature, the army of the goddess Viridi?"

"Yep, that's me!" The girl confirmed, a proud smile on her face. Elec Man blinked in surprise. She was an officer in a goddess' army? He watched her carefully. She had a slender build so her attacks were mostly likely ranged and focused more on speed. Her physical defense and attack were possibly low, but she would most likely be a difficult target to hit.

" _You see something you like?_ " He jumped, startled as a voice echoed in his head. The dedenne on his shoulder let out a soft squeal of alarm and protest, clinging to his armor in an attempt not to fall off. He heard the girl, Phosphora, laugh.

"I'm guessing Viridi's pestering you?" She grinned. "Just go ahead and think back to her, you don't have to speak aloud for her to hear you. She can hear your thoughts when she has a telepathic link opened with you."

 _Was startling me necessary?_ Elec Man questioned.

" _No, but it was pretty hilarious!_ " He heard the goddess laugh. " _Answer my question._ "

 _I was just thinking about her combat skills._ Elec Man answered quickly. _In case she ever challenges me._ From what the letter had said no matches were set on the weekends, but the Smashers and Assist Trophies could challenge each other to matches and battle each other. If someone was visiting from their world, they could join in as well.

" _Phosphora's attacks are all electric based._ " The goddess explained to him. Elec Man frowned.

 _I see…_ Well, he would have no choice but to refuse any challenges she sent towards him.

One of the many perks of being an electric based robot was that he was immune to electric attacks. There was _one_ way for him to be harmed by electricity, but there was no way he would _ever_ tell anyone about it. He found it far too embarrassing. He felt the goddess' presence disappear, meaning she had cut off their connection.

"So, who are you?" Phosphora asked him. "Viridi refuses to tell me anything."

"My name is Elec Man." Elec Man replied. "I am a robot created by the great Dr. Light to maintain a nuclear power plant." He saw a look of confusion pass over Phosphora's face before she shrugged it off. He realized she must have been from a world without technology. She probably didn't understand half of what he had said.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

After a lot more stops they made it to the mansion. As they got off the train Phosphora said a quick goodbye before she rushed off to find her friends. Elec Man looked around, trying to spot Rock.

"There he is! Elec Man, over here!" He turned, spotting Rock waving to him. He walked over, noticing that two young boys were with him.

"Hello." He greeted the two. They stared up at him quietly.

"This is Lucas and Ness." Rock introduced them. "And this is my brother Elec Man. He's the robot I was telling you about."

"Hi." The boy with black hair said softly. Elec Man smiled.

" _They're electric users as well._ " The dedenne signaled to him. He wasn't sure how the little pokemon knew that, but he wasn't going to ask. Being part electric type probably made it sensitive to things like that.

"Don't worry, Elec Man's really nice." Rock said in an attempt to help the two feel a little safer. He felt a rush of wind as a familiar blue blur rushed past them and then skidded to a stop.

"Hey there, Mega Man!" Sonic greeted. "Great to have you here!"

"It's great to be here!" Rock replied with a big grin. Elec Man glanced at the dedenne as it sniffed the air, it's whiskers twitching. He smiled and gave it a small scratch behind the ear. The dedenne squeaked and signaled the words 'warm' and 'friend' again.

"Hey, Elec Man, hurry up!" He heard Phosphora call his name. "We're all heading inside for the hands to formally greet us and explain everything!"

"Looks like you've made a few new friends." Rock stated.

"I suppose I have." Elec Man replied with a smile.

The first room in the mansion was a large meeting room. Tables were scattered around the room and he could already see the smashers sitting with old friends or with people from their own worlds. The soft murmur of voices quickly turned to a roar as they discussed what they had been doing since the last tournament and how excited they were for the current one. He heard a few people mention his and Rock's names but he couldn't make out anything else they said.

To the right of the room was two big doors where he guessed the kitchen was located. Two staircases on each side of the back wall led upwards to the second floor where the smashers were staying and another pair of doors were located between them. Elec Man wasn't sure exactly where they led, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the garden he had heard a few other Assist Trophies talking about.

As Ness and Lucas said goodbye to Rock and rushed off to their friends, one of them being the boy with glasses Elec Man had met on the train, Elec Man took a seat at one of the tables. He tried to coax the Dedenne off his shoulder so it could go over to the other pokemon, but the little pokemon defiantly clung to his shoulder. He gave up after a few moments and decided to just let it stay.

Rock sat down and stared at the little pokemon.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's a pokemon from what I understand." Elec Man answered. "It seems to be attached to me. I tried to get it to back to the other pokemon but it refused to leave me." Rock let out a small laugh.

"Don't let Roll see it if she ever visits!" He joked. "She'll try and swat it with her broom!" Elec Man let out a chuckle of his own. The two quieted down as Master Hand floated over to the back of the room.

"Attention all Smashers!" He called. The chatting softened to a soft murmur before the room became quiet aside from maybe a few hushed whispers. "It is a great joy to announce the fourth Smash Brothers Tournament!" The room filled with cheers before Crazy Hand rushed in and shushed them, floating beside his brother.

"It's probably a good idea to mention that the stages are a lot different this time around!" The more energetic brother stated. "We'll get to that soon but let's give a warm welcome to all the new Smashers that will be joining us this time around!" Even more cheers. Rock looked down, an embarrassed blush appearing on his cheeks. Elec Man grinned and ruffled his hair. Rock let out a soft huff of protest.

"I almost don't even know where to start." Master Hand laughed. "But let's start with this; There's a new room on the third floor that will act as a teleportation room. Just select your home world and you can teleport there. It should be noted that you can only visit another person's home world if they are with you during the teleportation process.

"You can use this system to visit your friends and family if you get homesick or if there's an emergency and you have to return home. It's also a good way for them to pay you a surprise visit as we are setting up a teleportation area in all of your worlds that they can use."

"Shashers from older tournaments can also visit through these teleportation areas as well." Crazy Hand added. "They can join in the battles if they want on the weekends.

A murmur of confusion spread through the room, the Smashers casting each other puzzled looks. Master Hand signaled for silence.

"I know this is a new thing so just bear with me while I explain; there has been a lot of things changed for this." He said. "We've heard many times that you wish you could battle Assist Trophies and see their full potential as a fighter as opposed to the limited moves they're allowed as a trophy. So on Saturdays Crazy Hand and I have decided that there will no be scheduled matches and you are free to do what you wish on those days, including battle Assist Trophies and visitors even if those visitors have never been a Smasher before."

"Don't let Bass hear about this." Elec Man whispered to Rock. "He'd be here every weekend and run around yelling at you to fight him." His brother snickered a little, trying not to laugh too loud.

"I could say the same for you and Quick Man." Rock grinned. "You two argue so much back on our home world I'd be surprised if he didn't show up and demand you fight him sometime during this."

"Let him try, I can beat that egotistical a- _jerk_ any day." Elec Man huffed, stopping himself before he cursed. It was true he and Quick Man didn't get along very well, but when they did they were certainly a force to be reckoned with.

Elec Man could tolerate Quick Man for only so long, however. Quick Man was the complete opposite of Elec Man; loud, boastful and a little quick tempered. His pride usually led him to get into fights often and he seemed to enjoy pestering Elec Man just because his design was based off the Light robot's.

Elec Man, of course, was none too happy with Quick Man, and he would have definitely rubbed the whole Assist Trophy thing in the Wily robot's face if he wasn't above that.

The two turned their attention back to the Hands as Master Hand spoke up again.

"Another thing I should mention are the stages." He said. "Each stage now has three forms; the normal platform version, the omega version, and the newest version."

"We've created the Maze version!" Crazy Hand exclaimed. "It was my idea and it's a darn good one at that!" Elec Man was sure that Master Hand would have rolled his hands if he had any.

"Yes, Crazy Hand did come up with the idea for these stages." The other hand admitted. "The Maze is only available for certain stages and it will be set up like the actual area they are based upon from your worlds instead of just a platform area. Granted they are still in pocket dimensions so they will only go so far.

"Stage hazards will also change for these areas. Stage Hazards like Viridi who change the stages layout will appear in the changed part of the stage and will actually participate in fights. However they will be Neutral Stage Hazards and will join the fight only if attacked."

"There's the other thing we added." Crazy Hand piped up. "Stage Hazards for the Maze version of stages will be one of three; Peaceful, Neutral, and Aggressive. Peaceful Stage Hazards will only fight back if you attack and they will only attack the Smasher who hit them. Unless they get hit by another Smasher at which point they'll forget about the first and fight that one. Neutral Stage Hazards will only join in if attacked as well however they will attack any Smasher after that first attack. Aggressive Stage Hazards will join in at any time, even if not provoked, and will attack any Smasher within striking range. The Stage Hazards will wander the stage."

"We added these changes to make the battles a little more challenging." Master Hand explained. "It gives the Smashers the option of running if they get into a fight they know they can't win so they can wait for recovery items to appear or so they can think of a new strategy."

"Think of it like a less hardcore version of the Hunger Games." Crazy Hand laughed.

"Crazy Hand half of the people here don't even know what that is." Master Hand sighed.

Elec Man spotted Phosphora whispering excitedly to a long haired girl in a seat next to her. The girl looked very proud of herself, leading Elec Man to believe her to be Viridi. The girl met his eyes for a moment and smirked.

" _I'm looking forward to seeing you and Phosphora fight in_ my _stage._ " Yep, that was definitely Viridi.

 _Sorry to disappoint you, but that won't be happening._ He thought back to the Goddess. He saw a look of confusion cross over her face for just a moment. She broke the connection and Elec Man turned his attention back to Master Hand.

"Now, there's another thing we should mention." The floating hand cleared his non-existent throat. "In certain stages, the Mazes especially, you can have up to eight Smashers, yes _eight_ , in a single match."

The room was quickly roaring with excitement and cheers from the Smashers again. Elec Man saw Rock's eyes widen in surprise. He knew exactly what Rock was thinking.

"I am _not_ going to fight an _entire_ line of Robot Masters all at once even if they get on their knees and _beg_ me to." He breathed. Elec Man barely managed to bite back a laugh.

The Dedenne on his shoulder yawned and snuggled close to his neck, it's eyes closing as it dozed off. How it could sleep through all the commotion Elec Man didn't know but he found it pretty impressive.

It took a little longer than before for Master Hand to get everyone to quiet down.

"Now, for all the new Smashers out there the first floor of the mansion, the one we're one right now, is the meeting hall and kitchen." The floating hand explained. "The doors behind me and Crazy Hand lead outside to the garden. The second floor has the dorm rooms where you will all be staying. Each Smasher will share a room with someone from their world. The third floor has the library and teleportation room. There's also a balcony for those of you who like those things. Across the train tracks is Smash Town. Various beings from your world live there and there are shops and things for you to check out. If you have any questions feel free to ask the other Smashers or us."

"It should also be noted that the battles act like a virtual world; any damage you receive will show up and you will feel a little pain from direct hits but you will not be harmed in any way." Crazy Hand added. "But the matches will still be pretty tiring so it's best not to participate in too many at a time."

The room was yet again alive with the chatting of the Smashers as the meeting came to an end. Rock immediately got up and called to Ness and Lucas as he rushed over to them. Elec Man smiled at the sight, happy that his brother had made some friends. His smile quickly faded to a frown as he wondered how Rock would take to fighting them. Elec Man knew that Rock hated fighting, and he was worried Rock might not like being in the tournament after his first match. He decided to talk to Rock once they got to their room.

He reached up and gently nudged the Dedenne awake with a finger. The little pokemon's eyes blinked open and it stretched, its jaws parting in a yawn before it started to groom its fur, whiskers twitching.

"Hey, Elec Man!" He turned as he heard Phosphora call to him. He already knew what she was going to say and he was debating on how he should respond. "I challenge you to a one on one battle this weekend!" A few Smashers paused in their conversations to look over.

"I apologize, Phosphora, but I must decline your offer." Elec Man replied calmly. He saw a brown haired boy's jaw drop, the white wings on his back fluffing up. A tall green haired woman next to him tilted her head in curiosity while Viridi sat, staring at him quietly. Elec Man had a small suspicion that the goddess was behind this entire thing. Phosphora seemed to be offended by him declining for she glared at him.

"What, are you afraid of fighting a girl?" She snapped. A few more Smashers stopped to stare. He heard at least one whisper about him being a coward. He didn't take any offense to it.

"It's not that you're a girl." He stated. "It's because I feel the fight would be mostly one sided on my end."

"How dare you!?" Phosphora was fuming. "I've fought and defeated the god of death before! I'm pretty sure I can handle _you_!" A black haired boy next to the brunette watched them, his ruby eyes shining in amusement.

"With all due respect, Phosphora, my name is Elec Man for a reason." Elec Man took a step back. He really didn't want to make her any more upset.

"So?" Phosphora glared at him. "Pikachu's an electric type but he can still be damaged by electrical attacks!" Elec Man sighed and shook his head.

"Phosphora, I don't want to argue with you. Is there any way I can change your mind?" He asked.

"Fight Pikachu and beat him tomorrow and _then_ I'll consider changing my mind." Phosphora replied. Elec Man heard a few gasps from the Smashers around him.

Pikachu was a veteran fighter from all the back from the first Tournament and was a powerful fighter. The news of Smashers getting to actually fight the Assist Trophies had caused a great amount of excitement but none of them expected one of those matches to happen so soon; especially one between a veteran fighter and a newcomer. Elec Man figured everyone would think the newcomer Assist Trophies to be too intimidated by the idea, but then again he had faced much worse than some electric rat before. They may not know that then, but he would enjoy changing their minds in the fight. He saw Rock look up at him in concern.

"Alright, if he agrees to it, I'll fight him." Elec Man sighed. He quickly became aware that the entire room had gone silent to listen to the argument. He'd be surprised if any of the Smashers hadn't heard him.

"Pikachu, do you accept the challenge?" Master Hand turned to a mouse-like yellow creature with red cheeks, long black tipped ears, brown stripes and a lightning bolt shaped tail. Pikachu appeared to be in thought for a moment before it nodded.

"Pika!" It answered.

" _He accepted!_ " Dedenne signaled to him almost fearfully.

"Well, this was an exciting first day!" Crazy Hand shouted, startling a majority of the Smashers out of their shock. "We have our first match already! Make sure to watch on your television or come down here to watch it on the screen on the left wall! An Assist Trophy versus a veteran Smasher! Unbelievable!" Elec Man let out a soft sigh. He had a feeling he might regret this later.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Next one will feature the fight. Place your bets now. I've already got the winner picked out but I'm not saying who it is. You'll just have to wait.**

 **I should mention that the heroes don't refer to their home worlds by game logic; all of this is real to them and they have no idea they are from video games.**

 **I honestly couldn't resist adding a little companionship between Elec Man and one of the electric pokemon. I first thought about having it be Pikachu but then I remembered that Dedenne is tiny enough to ride around on his shoulder and my mind was made up. I know that canonly Elec Man is the same height as Rock who is four feet four inches tall, but I decided that he should be somewhere between that and his Ariga version(who is very tall). Elec Man is about five foot three inches in this fanfic.**

 **If you have any questions feel free to ask via PM or review!**

 **I only own this fanfic idea; all of the characters belong to their rightful owners.**


	2. Get dunked on!

**Hello everyone, I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. Some stuff happened and I had to take a break but now I'm back!**

 **I hope you packed tissues for this chapter because there's going to be more than just a fight in it.**

Elec Man woke the next morning when Dedenne decided to try and suffocate him.

Being a robot he didn't really need to sleep, eat or even breathe but he found comfort in all of those things. The Robot Masters were designed to get energy in as many ways as possible. Sleeping was also a good time for their systems to update and made it difficult for them to catch any viruses. Eating didn't give them a lot of energy, but they could store the energy in case of an emergency. E-Tanks, of course, were the most popular way for a robot to replenish their energy levels.

As for breathing, it was more of a comfort than a necessity and while he could do without it, the process helped calm him down and helped keep him cool on hot days when the threat of overheating became more serious.

So when he found himself unable to breathe he decided to open his eyes to see what was going on. Dedenne was sitting on his face, staring at him with her little round black eyes in a way that reminded him of Rush when the robotic dog wanted an extra treat.

 _Hungry_. The Dedenne signaled to him.

"Alright, let's go get you something to eat." He chuckled, gently picking her up off his face so he could sit up.

The little dedenne let out a soft purr, her whiskers twitching. This puzzled Elec Man, for he had always thought purring was exclusive to cats, but considering how the little pokemon wasn't exactly an animal from his would he decided to just shrug it off and get out of the bed. He looked over and spotted Rock still fast asleep, half of his blanket on the floor

Rock had already went back to his civilian form and would probably remain in it until he had to go to a match. It wouldn't surprise Elec Man too much as he was used to Rock looking like a human, but he was a little worried how the rest of the Smashers would react to seeing the brave blue bomber looking like a child. He carefully made his way over, trying not to wake his brother as he pulled the blanket back onto the bed and over his sleeping sibling. He then made his way out of the room and shut the door so no one would bother him.

Moments later he was swarmed by small little yellow creatures with big ears and stems on their heads, some topped with leaves other with buds and at least two or three had flowers. The creatures couldn't have been taller than four feet. They all crowded around his legs and let out soft squeaking noises, waving their arms at each other. He looked over at dedenne, wondering if she could translate. She looked just as confused as he did, so Elec Man came to the conclusion these creatures were from a different world.

"Do you need something?" He asked. The creatures were too busy chatting with each other to answer him. He tried to walk away, but they all swarmed around him again and made it very difficult to walk. He almost tripped several times. Finally they all halted at once and Elec Man fell to the ground with a loud thud. He heard Dedenne squeal in alarm as she tumbled off his shoulder.

Grumbling in annoyance, Elec Man tried to scare them away by giving them a very low voltage zap. The creatures didn't seem at all bothered by it. He tried again several times but they still refused to leave. It was then that Elec Man realized they were immune to electricity just like him. If the circumstances behind their meeting were a little different he might have been a little more curious about the little creatures, but at that moment he found this fact more of an annoyance.

He quickly sat up just in time to see the little creatures grab Dedenne and begin to carry her away. Furious, Elec Man chased after them.

"Put her down right now!" He snapped. A whistle made the creatures stems perk up. They dropped Dedenne and rushed over, swarming around a small man in a space suit. The man was a little smaller than Rock, and his eyes were round and dark.

"Sorry about them." He spoke in an odd language and yet Elec Man was still able to understand him somehow.

It had been made a rule long ago on his world that, like with morse code and sign language, all robots must be built with the ability to understand and speak every language possible. The scientists all teamed up with translators all around the world to create the data for their language chips, and the chips were sold all over the world for a fair price.

However, Elec Man knew that the language the man was speaking was not of his world, so he was surprised to find he could understand it.

"Confused?" The man chuckled. "The Mansion is enchanted. Everyone can understand each other no matter what language you use." Elec Man nodded quietly.

"I thought so." He glared down at the yellow creatures. They stared back up at him with their emotionless eyes.

"I see you've met the pikmin." The man forced a nervous smile. "I'm very sorry about them. I try to keep them from getting into trouble, but they have minds of their own and they don't always stay put for too long."

"Are they from your world?" Elec Man asked.

"In a way…" The man began to explain his story. His name was Captain Olimar and he was a resident of the planet Hocotate. After his ship had crashed while he was on vacation he enlisted the help of the pikmin of that world to help him find the parts of his ship so he could go home. The pikmin had a variety of abilities depending on color; some could breathe underwater, others were immune to fire or poison.

While Olimar told the robot master of his home and family, Dedenne managed to climb her way back onto Elec Man's shoulder.

" _The first match of the day between Elec Man and Pikachu will begin shortly!_ " Elec Man and Dedenne both jumped a little in surprise as Master Hand's voice boomed through the halls.

"You'll get used to that." Olimar stated. "I wish you luck in your match!"

"Thank you." Elec Man nodded to him and headed downstairs.

The noise from the lobby died down as he made his way into the room. He saw many Smashers pause in their conversations to glance at him before whispering to their friends. He tried to ignore them. Dedenne scurried down off his shoulder and over to a table where some more pokemon were sitting. Elec Man looked back to the stairs as he heard Rock hurry down, grumbling loudly.

"Why didn't you wake me up!?" He shouted.

"You needed your rest." Elec Man replied.

"I could have missed your match!" Rock protested, a hint of a whine in his voice.

"You didn't." Elec Man pointed out.

"I might have! Besides, I could have gone without a few minutes of sleep!"

"You're a child, you need your sleep."

"I'm a robot!"

"Built to be a child."

"Ugh!" Rock turned and stormed over to a table and sat down, pouting quietly to himself. Elec Man heard a few other Smashers laugh at the sight and a small chuckle escaped his own lips. The tall green haired woman who was sitting at the same table with Phosphora glanced to him as if to say 'kids, am I right?'. Phosphora was glaring at him.

"Are you both ready for the match?" Master Hand looked down at Elec Man and Pikachu.

"I am." Elec Man answered

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, a small bit of electricity sparking from his red cheeks.

"Then the match will begin! You will be participating in the Maze Version of Guar Plains. This way neither of you will have the advantage of familiar terrain. You will start in a random spot on either side of the area." Master Hand explained. "There will be no items and you each only have one stock. The only rule is that you be a good sport and don't be bitter over who wins or loses. Good luck!" A light engulfed him in a way that reminded him of the teleportation feature he and all the other robots were built with.

As his vision adjusted to his surroundings, he found himself unable to move for a moment in awe. The area was breathtaking bright and green with a clear sky and healthy plants all around him. He could hear the soft chirps of birds and the breeze whistled around him, and far in the distance was the roar of a waterfall, but other than that the area was quiet; completely different to the loud, busy city he was so used to. Large pieces of earth stretched into the sky like unfinished arches, sharp stalactites hanging from them. Flowers dotted the grass and he could see no signs of any civilization from where he was standing.

He could see a large figure in front of the area, dark and seemingly far away. He thought it to be a statue but then realized it was far too big to be something that was built. This thing in front of him appeared to be some sort of god covered in robot-like armor. It was wielding a sword in a way like it was striking an opponent.

 _Whoever lives in this world is very lucky. I've never seen such a beautiful area before. Though whatever that thing is in the distance is quite unsettling._ He thought. He quickly reminded himself that he needed to focus on the battle. He looked around for any sign of the little pokemon. Pikachu would definitely stand out among the grass, his yellow fur was far too bright to hide.

" _This person who lives in that world is named Shulk. He says that Guar Plains is not even the most gorgeous area he's seen._ " Elec Man barely managed to keep himself from being surprised. He had quickly gotten used to when a Goddess would speak to him. He didn't recognize the voice as Viridi's. He wasn't sure to be annoyed that yet another person was invading his thoughts or relieved that Viridi was leaving him alone. He decided that the latter would be better as at least this Goddess was being polite.

 _Thank you for telling me, I'll be sure to seek him out later._ Elec Man replied. _Are you a friend of Viridi's?_

" _Sort of._ " The woman replied. " _I am the goddess of light; Palutena. You and Rock seem to get along quite well._ "

 _I'm his older brother. AI wise that is._ Elec Man cautiously made his way through the tall grass. If Pikachu was smart he might use the grass to his advantage by covering himself with it or hiding a trap somewhere. _He was built before me so he's technically older than I am._

" _Neither of you act like robots._ " Palutena stated.

 _We were created to be as human as possible. We can feel complex emotions such as grief and love and we have the ability to feel pain as well, to an extent. We can eat and breathe, though it's not necessary, and we sleep to help our systems cool down and update overnight. Rock was never meant to fight; he was meant to help out in the lab so he and our sister Roll were created to be children no older than fourteen, perhaps younger. If I were human I would most likely be in my early twenties. Most industrial robots are built with the AI of adults, some such as Bomb Man, Oil Man and Cut Man being the exceptions. Even then they're still around their late to mid teens._ Elec Man explained, keeping an eye out for any familiar yellow fur. He thought he saw Pikachu for a moment, but brushed it off as a trick of the light.

" _How many siblings do you have?_ " Palutena questioned. Elec Man paused to think for a moment.

 _Well, there's the seven others in my line plus Rock, Roll and Blues...then there's the other eight from Dr. Light's second line...I suppose you could count Wily's third line as well since they were co-created by Dr. Wily and Dr. Light, with the exception of Shadow Man. I don't know where Shadow Man came from, I don't think anyone does...So I have around twenty five siblings, twenty seven if you count Rush and Tango. Well, I suppose twenty eight actually since Dr. Light created X as well._ In truth, Elec Man hadn't even realized how big his family was until that moment.

" _That's the biggest family I've ever heard of!_ " Palutena exclaimed. " _And Rock had to fight all of them?_ "

 _All except for Roll. And that's not counting Wily's robots and the others he stole. Rock's fought about a hundred robot masters, if not more. It's been hard on all of us. Rock almost broke the three laws once and tried to shoot Wily._ Elec Man could briefly feel Palutena's sympathy through their connection.

" _We can talk more about this later. Right now I think it's best you focus_." Then the connection was broken. Elec Man became more alert, scanning the grass. He spotted a flash of yellow and a weak shield of electricity surrounded him. He always did that whenever he was nervous or just needed something to help him feel safer. He knew it wouldn't do much to protect him from Pikachu, but the little rat could take damage from electrical attacks so it was worth the chance. He let out an embarrassing yelp as something slammed into his back and sent him tumbling to the ground. He could already see Phosphora laughing at him in the room, probably thinking to herself about how easy it would be to defeat him. He scrambled to his feet, staring around. He saw Pikachu dart into a patch of tall grass.

He shot a Thunder Beam towards the grass, a small bit of joy rushing through him when he heard Pikachu's startled squeal. The electric pokemon hopped out of the bush, the tip of his tail smoking a little from where Elec Man's attack had struck. Pikachu stared at him, sparks flying from his cheeks as he thought of his next move. Elec Man braced himself for Pikachu's next attack.

Pikachu raced towards him with a quick attack. Instinctively, Elec Man barely managed to dodge out of the way by sending a burst of electricity through his feet.

It was a move he had created when Quick Man decided to start pestering him about how the two of them should fight sometime. Elec Man finally gave in and agreed, but only if Quick Man promised that he would not use any abilities or aim anywhere that would end in severe damage for either of them.

Elec Man had found that using his electrical powers he could make himself almost as fast as Quick Man for short periods of time by focusing his electricity on his feet and sending it out in short, powerful bursts. It took him a while to perfect this technique, but it was all worth it when he saw the bewildered look on Quick Man's face when he tried it out for the first time against him.

Pikachu stumbled, startled by Elec Man's dodge. Taking advantage of Pikachu's imbalance, Elec Man shot a Thunder Beam at him. Even if he was using it at full power, the attack didn't do a lot of damage to the pokemon. Pikachu skidded back a little, digging his claws into the dirt as he shook off the attack. Seeing that using another quick attack would be useless, Pikachu instead used a thunder against the robot master. Elec Man didn't bother dodging the attack.

"Is that all you've got" He sneered as the attack ended, leaving him unharmed. Gathering some of the electricity Pikachu's attack had left behind, he shot it back towards the pokemon.

"Pika!?" Pikachu's startled cry was cut short as he scrambled out of the way. His ears twitched before he turned and glared at Elec Man.

Elec Man would never verbally admit it, but he enjoyed fighting quite a bit. It was the only reason he had even agreed to come to the tournament in the first place. The only times he had gotten to fight recently back home was with Quick Man, and if he spent too long with the Wily robot he worried he might end up doing something he would regret later. The tournament gave him an excuse to fight and a nice break from what he considered a boring job back at the power plant.

"You should have done your research." Elec Man shrugged innocently. "I cannot be harmed by electrical attacks." This only seemed to upset Pikachu more. Pikachu raced forward and leaped, swiping at Elec Man with his tail. Elec Man raised his arm to guard himself, wincing slightly as a small sting raced through his arm. When Pikachu landed he aimed a skull bash to Elec Man's leg. Elec Man growled as he fell, rolling out of the way of another tail strike and hurried to his feet. Pikachu hopped out of the way of his Thunder Beam as he tried to counter. Pikachu tackled him, sending him stumbling back. Elec Man grabbed Pikachu's tail and sent a shock through the pokemon as he tossed him away. Pikachu landed on his paws, staggering for a moment as he tried to recover. Elec Man waited patiently. Pikachu stared at him.

"Why aren't you attacking?" Pikachu questioned. This surprised Elec Man for a moment, but then he remembered that the Hands had enchanted everything so they could understand each other.

"I don't want this fight to be over so soon. Elec Man replied. "You're an interesting opponent to fight and it would be a shame to end it so quickly. Besides, I think it would be unfair to finish you when you're so open for an attack."

"You didn't have an issue with it earlier when I stumbled." Pikachu's tail flicked.

"That was a temporary imbalance that you could have corrected easily if I had waited a second longer." Elec Man pointed out, surrounding himself with another shield of electricity. "That's different from trying to recover from an attack."

Pikachu darted towards him with another quick attack, and Elec Man darted out of the way the same way he had before. What he wasn't expecting was for Pikachu to change course and skull bash right into his stomach. Elec Man was thrown back by the combined attacks into a large boulder. He collapsed to the ground, sore from both, Pikachu's attack and the boulder. He noticed Pikachu sway for a moment, smirking as he realized his electrical shield had done its job and damaged Pikachu a little as the pokemon attacked. Pikachu shook himself as Elec Man slowly got to his feet. He knew he would feel a little pain, but he wasn't expecting it to be that bad. His back felt like he had gotten blasted by Rock's Mega Buster and his arm felt as if it had gotten sliced by a Rolling Cutter. He did his best to ignore the pain. He had no idea how much damage he or Pikachu had taken, but he didn't want to risk letting his guard down to check.

Pikachu charged towards him, electricity surrounding him. Elec Man recognized it as volt tackle. He and Dedenne stayed up for a while the night before and she explained all of Pikachu's attacks in detail for Elec Man. He knew it was one of, if not the, most powerful moves Pikachu knew. Dedenne had mentioned that under normal means, the attack would damage the user as well, so Pikachu must have been pretty confident to use such a risky attack so late in the battle. Elecman guarded himself with his arms, trying to shield himself with a little electricity. Pikachu collided with the shield before Elec Man could finish it and the two slammed back into the boulder behind them.

The next thing he knew Elec Man was standing back in the lobby. He stumbled for a moment as a wave of weariness swept over him. Rock rushed over and jumped up, hugging him tightly.

"You won!" He exclaimed. Elec Man blinked in surprise. He wasn't exactly sure how he could have won, but when he looked at Pikachu he noticed the Pokemon had a bit of a guilty look on his face.

 _Pikachu turned reckless with that final attack._ Dedenne signaled to him. _If you hadn't made that shield the match would have ended in a tie._

Elec Man turned his attention to Phosphora, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"That was a pretty interesting fight." She stated. Elec Man smiled at her.

"I hope you've changed your mind?" He teased. She let out a soft grumble of annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, I can't fight you." She was clearly still upset. Elec Man was aware that many of the Smashers were whispering to each other, casting wary looks his way. He glanced down at Rock and noticed there was a guilty look on the blue bomber's face. He ruffled Rock's hair and made a note to speak with him later about what had happened. Rock let out a noise of protest.

"I hope this is a lesson well learned, Phosphora." Elec Man glanced over as the green haired woman, Palutena he was guessing, spoke. "Next time don't be in such a rush to fight someone, especially if you've been given a good reason not to."

"I get it already!" Phosphora snapped. Phosphora grinned and walked over to Elec Man.

"I hope you won't be fighting anymore today." She stated. "You look quite tired."

"No ma'am, I've had enough fighting for today." Elec Man chuckled. He realized too soon that he had made a mistake. Phosphora cast him a 'it was nice knowing you' look. He fell back onto the ground with a pained yelp as he was hit rather hard on the head with a staff. Palutena huffed and walked back over to her chair. Viridi burst out laughing and soon the rest of the room joined in. Embarrassed, Elec Man got up.

"Did I say something wrong…?" He asked.

"Palutena doesn't like it when people call her 'ma'am." The brown haired angel stated. "She says it makes her feel old."

"Then I apologize." He glanced over at Palutena. He really didn't want to get on the bad side of a goddess.

"Just make sure not to do it again and we won't have a problem." She replied.

Dedenne bounded over and climbed back up onto Elec Man's shoulder. Elec Man smiled at her. She snuggled close to his neck, purring softly as she sent him one-word happy signals.

"You should join the Villain Club!" A tall dark skinned red haired man called. Elec Man frowned and looked over to him.

"What makes you think that?" He challenged.

"Little Mega Man there told us all about how Dr. Wily turned you and your brothers evil." The man laughed. "I think you belong with us!" Elec Man would have loved to fry him.

"I didn't turn evil willingly." He pointed out, glaring at the man. "None of us did. We were _stolen_ and reprogrammed _against our will_. We were _forced_ to attack and kill and when Wily was defeated and we were reprogrammed back to our original coding we helped fix the damage he had caused. It's not something I'm proud of and if I had the chance I would hang Wily with his own intestines myself." He turned and made his way back up to his room before the man could reply. He sighed and sat down on the bed.

 _Are you alright?_ Dedenne asked, hopping down onto his knee so she could look up at him.

"I'm fine." He replied. He gave her a gentle scratch on the head. "I just don't like talking about...what happened. I suppose I do belong with the villains in a way."

 _Don't say that!_ Dedenne nuzzled his finger. _You're better than them! A lot better!_

"Not by much." Elec Man muttered bitterly. "Dedenne, I _killed_ people! Innocent people who were just trying to find a place to hide. People I had been helping not even a day before. Not only that, but one of the people I attacked later formed a group of extremists known as the Emerald Spears. During the ARTs Convention they took the place of the guards and set bombs all over the building. They took my father and two of his friends hostage and they forced the humans out and the robots to stay inside. Rock and I helped a couple friends of ours disable all but two bombs and their leader, the man I had hurt, activated the bombs early while there were people still inside. I-I don't know how many people died that day, but it was my fault...If I hadn't attacked Xander then they would all still be alive and safe…" He had started to shake a little. He held Dedenne close, petting her in an attempt to calm himself.

 _It wasn't your fault._ Dedenne stated. _Wily reprogrammed you, you didn't have a choice._

"I should have known something was wrong!" Elec Man snapped. "I shouldn't have let him trick me like that!"

 _Even if you didn't hurt Xander I'm sure someone else would have started the group._ Dedenne continued.

"Xander was the one who activated the bombs! If I hadn't attacked him they might not have used bombs at all!" Elec Man retorted. Furious, Dedenne bit into his finger and sent a high voltage shock through him. Elec Man yelped in surprise and almost dropped her.

 _Now you listen to me._ Dedenne snapped up at him. _You were stolen and reprogrammed. Xander is clearly insane if he's so willing to kill people just to get rid of robots. He doesn't deserve your pity. All of this is Wily's fault, not yours. If I ever hear you blaming yourself like this again I will bite your nose off, understand!?_ Elec Man stared at her for a moment in a stunned silence. He chuckled, a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Y-yes, I understand." He murmured. "Thank you." Dedenne nuzzled his hand, her tail curling around his wrist.

 _I'm sorry for biting you. I didn't know what else to do._ She signaled.

"It's fine, I deserved it." Elec Man smiled. "Can you at least warn me next time?"

 _Nah._

 **Finally got this finished. I'm very sorry for the wait and it might be a while before the next chapter as well because of Finals coming up in the next couple weeks.**

 **I'd apologize for that last part but I'm not at all sorry haha. Don't worry there's not going to be a lot of sad moments like that. Maybe.**


End file.
